a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for securing a moving object at a destination comprising elements which engage one inside the other, wherein a first part of these elements is provided so as to be stationary at the destination and a second part is provided at the moving object, wherein approach means facilitate the engagement of the elements one inside the other.
b) Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor fabricating plants, it is customary for the substrates that are to be processed to be transported in open or closed containers between different locations and various processing devices by means of transport devices which are especially constructed for this purpose. In so doing, the handling of the containers during the required loading and unloading processes should be carried out in an ergonomic manner for the operators. This is particularly important as the size of the substrate to be processed increases and accordingly as the size and weight of the containers increase.